


The Most Beloved of Travelers

by friendoftheJabberwock



Series: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gifts, Goodbyes, Ice Cream, Long-Distance Relationship, Triple Drabble, of course there's ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/pseuds/friendoftheJabberwock
Summary: Tilly and Po won't be seeing each other for a while. In the mean time, they have some farewell gifts for one another.
Relationships: Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po/Sylvia Tilly
Series: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191323
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	The Most Beloved of Travelers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



> Apparently I'm having a productive writing week, so here's something extra. :)

Po handed Tilly a small package. "Your turn first!"

Tilly gently unwrapped it. Inside lay a shining mineral almost a finger's-length across, full of sparkling ripples of blue, green, and gold. "Po, oh my goodness! This – this is gorgeous!"

"We call this mineral the Eye of the Tortoise. It washes up every once in a very long while along our beaches. We give it to the most beloved of travelers. For many, holding it is a reminder of home – for you, perhaps it may be a reminder of me." She reached out and pressed Tilly's fingers around the stone and squeezed her hand.

Tilly turned bright red and suddenly hugged Po, holding her as tightly as she could. "I'm gonna miss you so much. I'm gonna miss you so much… and thank you. This is so, so lovely and I will think of you every time I see it…" She sniffled. "And hopefully be happy. Instead of, you know, crying every time."

Po pressed a soft kiss into her neck. "You'll be back, and I'll be waiting."

"Speaking of which, you're still waiting on your gift. It's not anything at all compared to this beautiful stone, I'm afraid." She grabbed an insulated bag that had been lying unnoticed in a corner and pulled something out of it. "Since you're a queen and all, I thought you might want an ice cream… I don't know, upgrade? This is an ice cream cake. I made it. I hopefully did not mess it up."

Po was positively beaming. "An entire cake?"

"Yes!"

"Made of ice cream?"

"Yes indeed!"

Now it was Po's turn to hug. "Tilly, I can't wait to try it! I love it so much."

Tilly grinned. "I love _you_ so much."

"That, too," Po laughed. "Until next time, my love."


End file.
